


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Dora the Explorer

by TrollsWatch



Series: Trolls Watch [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dora the Explorer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls of Alternia watch Dora the explorer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Dora the Explorer

THE TROLLS WATCH: DORA THE EXPLORER

T.V.: Where's the banana, Boots? Do YOU know where the banana is?  
Karkat: IT'S RIGHT THERE.  
Kanaya: What Is She Wearing  
Terezi: 1DON'T KNOW  
Tavros: uH, iS IT RIGHT THERE?  
Terezi: 1S WH4T R1GHT TH3R3  
T.V.: Wheeere?  
Karkat: IT'S RIGHT FREAKING THERE, YOU FREAKING RETARDED GIRL. WHO LET YOU OUT OF THE FREAKING HOUSE?  
Aradia: Adventure KK  
Aradia: Adventure let her 0ut  
Aradia: Let's g0 adventure  
Kanaya: That Shirt With That Skirt  
Kanaya: Just No  
Kanaya: No  
Feferi: Water you guys arguing about? )(alibut we just enjoy it?  
Nepeta: :33 Yah! This show is impurressively educational and fun!  
Gamzee: HONK.  
Gamzee: i think it's pretty chill.  
T.V.: Hola, Diego!  
Eridan: hola señorita  
Eridan: me gusta mirar la televvisión  
Tavros: uH, wHAT?  
Eridan: yo habla español  
Eridan: me gusta el agwwa  
Equius: D--> Guys, I'm getting very STRONG feelings about this show  
Equius: D--> E%traordinary levels of emotional connecting happening here  
Kanaya: Those Colors Just Clash Too Badly  
Aradia: Th0se are adventure cl0thes  
Terezi: 1 C4N'T S33 H3R CLOTH3S! HOLD ON, 1'V3 GOT TH1S  
Feferi: Oh, please stop licking the funbox! I can't sea anyt)(ing!  
Nepeta: :[[ I too would prefur you remove your tongue from the screen.  
Eridan: si  
Terezi: F1N333...  
Equius: D-> I... I think she's e%amining my soul... I need a towel  
Sollux: Am ii the only one who ii2n't enjoyiing thii2?  
Vriska: No, you're not.  
Karkat: NO, YOU'RE NOT.  
Terezi: T4STED PR3TTY GOOD TO M3...  
Kanaya: You Obviously Couldn't Taste The Atrocity That Is Her Outfit And That Monkey's Red Boots Which Are Awful  
Terezi: H3Y!  
Gamzee: HONK.  
T.V.: Can you help us over the bridge?  
Karkat: YOU'RE STOPPED BY A FREAKING BRIDE?! ALRIGHT. I SHOULD LEAD THIS QUEST. MOVE OVER. I'M DRIVING. YOU CAN RIDE SHOTGUN.  
Gamzee: honk.  
Tavros: uH, uP! gO UP, oVER THE BRIDGE!  
Eridan: habla español  
Tavros: uHH... aLOHA.  
Eridan: wwhat  
Eridan: no no  
Eridan: hola  
Eridan: ivve got this  
Eridan: im done  
Sollux: Alriight. iima ju2t 2wiitch the iinput and play PAC-MAN.  
Karkat: YES.  
Kanaya: Yes  
Terezi: F1N3 BY M3  
Nepeta: :(( Noooo!  
Tavros: i'M STILL LEARNING!  
Vriska: Oops, my dice slipped. Looks like I 8roke the 8ox. ::::)  
Feferi: O)(, th)( troll-manatee!  
Aradia: But... But... Expl0ring  
Equius: D-> Oh, my e%cellent STRONG program  
Gamzee: HONK. :o)  
  
THE END


End file.
